Such switch-fuse arrangements are in particular utilized for fusing 3-phase circuits, 3-pole switch-fuse arrangements being employed in particular.
Such a switch-fuse arrangement is for example known from EP 1 203 385 B1.
Even though switch-fuse arrangements known from the prior art already make possible some safety-promoting elements and a largely convenient and safe operation, there is a demand for further improved switch-fuse arrangements that in particular provide an improvement of the operability and comply with increased safety requirements, while the switch-fuse arrangements are at the same time designed to be simple and reliable in terms of their construction, so that the manufacturing costs for such switch-fuse arrangements can be kept low and the lifetime of a switch-fuse unit can be prolonged and wear and damage can be avoided.